All By Herself
by OneWeirdMoNkEy
Summary: Li and Sakura are finally dating... FINALLY! Everything is going great for them but... whatever happened to Madison??


Hello again people!!! Here I am again! Well I have a new story for you! Its kinda short...Oh well its only a 1-shot anyways. I hope all of you guys like it! I went on a little bit different direction and I decided to do a fic dealing with Madison... So the whole thing is about Madison and how she feels about S+S relationship... Okay so on with the story!  
Kero: Hey are you gonna put me in this story or not?!  
Angelica: No...  
Kero: WHY NOT!  
Angelica: CAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE IN IT!  
Kero: FINE! Just be so cruel to me.. (starts pretending to cry)  
Angelica: (sighs) ()-_- (pushes Kero out of the way) as i was saying... on with the fic! Please excuse all of the typos and grammar errors! I suck at spelling and grammar!  
  
Disclaimer: same old same old stuff her again. I don't own Cardcaptors someone else owns it... blah blah blah and blah... so don't sue okay?  
  
"..."=Talking  
*...*=Thoughts  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A tall dark figure started coming down the street. The figure is walking slow, like she was taking her time. As she came into view she had long dark purple hair and had very light skin. Her most gorgeous feature was her eyes. They were athemyst color. She didn't have a smile on her face and her eyes were outlined with red. Her cheeks were wet.   
*I walk down the street alone, by myself again. Sakura is not here. She never is. She's with her new best friend now! The man that stole her heart, Li. Ever since I hooked them up together they have been doing everything together. Go to the movies, go bowling, go to parties, you name it. They do everything together... I guess Sakura just thought it was time to move on and find another best friend. I wish I never hooked them up... Its like they forgot about me...*  
  
-Flashback of Yesterday-  
  
Sakura and Li were on the dance floor, hugging each other very tightly. They were swinging back and forth like they were in heaven. They felt like they were. As the slow song ended there stood Madison speechless on what she saw.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Madison said looking disappointed.  
"Oh hey Madison! I didn't know you were coming to this party!" Sakura said looking suprised as Li hugged her around her waist. She then giggled.  
"Um... I told you..." she replied looking at the ground very disappointingly. "If I knew you were coming then I would've asked if we could go together."  
"Oh, sorry Madison I guess I just forgot!" Then Sakura left with Li to go get some punch. Leaving her pained best-friend there in the corner, all by herself.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
*Those words hurt a lot. It was like a knife that stabbed through my heart that said FRIENDSHIP on it. She forgot about me... her best friend. The girl that helped her through all that pain she had when Li left. But now Li is back so I guess she replaced me. She won't even let me help with her problems anymore.*  
  
-Flashback of 5 minutes ago-  
  
Sakura's emerald shining eyes were filled with water. Then the water was released from her eyes and trickled down her face. She buried her head in her hands and ran to the tree where Li would usually sit at.  
Madison was passing by and saw her best friend sniffing and tears coming down her precious eyes. She decided to go over and see what was wrong. She sat next to her and put an arm over her shoulders. Sakura looked up but didn't put a smile on her face. She just stared at Madison like she was some stranger.  
Madison was confused. Sakura has never showed her that face before. But she ignored it anyways. "Sakura..." Sakura met her athemyst eyes. They were filled with trust that Sakura has never seen before. "What happened?"  
Sakura looked at her. Then looked away. After a long period of silence she spoke. "I don't wanna talk about it right now Madison..." she whispered, her voice still cracking.  
"Okay... Just call me when you need to talk" Madison said putting a soft smile on her light skin face. Sakura just nodded  
When Madison left, Li came running towards Sakura. Sakura stood up and opened her arms to let Li into her embrace. They met and hugged each other very tightly.  
In the corner, stood Madison with tears in her eyes ready to be unleashed. She then heard Sakura talking to Li on what happened. Two tears came from the athemyst eyes. She then turned around and walked off.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
*What's this? Why is everything getting so blurry? And why do I feel something trickling down my face? Tears... again... I'm crying again. Why did I ever hook them up? I hate Li! He took my place which was rightfully mine! Wait. What am I talking about? I should be happy for them. I was the one who hooked them up because I thought that the would make the best couple. They do. I can't lie about that. I wish Li was never here. Heh, I'm talking nonsense huh? Why am I saying bad things about him? He's my friend. I guess I'm jealous... Well, wouldn't you be if you were suddenly replaced by this stranger that you hardly even know? Wouldn't you be sad and neglected if you were now treated second class from the person that you used to trade secrets with but now only you guys say hi every once and awhile? And just to think, about a year ago, we were the best of friends, going to each others house everyday and now we hardly even speak to each other. I guess thats what happens when you get a boyfriend. Forget about your friends.*  
  
Madison walked on, not knowing where she was going. She was just deep in thought in her own mind.   
*So Madison, now what are you gonna do? Your all alone and have no plans to do on the weekend. I would call Sakura but I bet you she has plans with her new friend already. She always does. I guess she just pushed me out of her new life. Don't you just hate this feeling?! Being replaced like an old toy?! I bet you a lot of people have gone through this... Well this is my first time... I don't know what to do. Its like something is missing in my life. I thought that Sakura was apart of my life. Like we were supposed to be friends forever.*  
  
When she looked up she found that she was near this old sakura tree. She smiled a little then frowned again.   
*Oh look, there's the old sakura tree that me and sakura used to play around in when we were little.*   
She walked over to the tree and started searching around it. She finally found what she was looking for. She touched it, like it was going to fade away soon. She knew it would though.  
*Heh, it still has our names carved on its trunk. Sakura and Madison, best friends til the end. WELL THATS JUST A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!*  
She hit the trunk of the sakura tree really hard. She kicked it too and she took a stick and started scratching the message away. When she was done she looked at it again. All she saw was scratches. She then heard laughing and giggling. She shot her head up towards the direction of the laughs. She then saw a short haired aurburn girl with emerald eyes hand in hand with a messy brown haired boy with ember eyes.  
  
*Oh there they are now. The happy little couple. Strolling on the sidewalk, hand in hand. How romantic. I guess they don't need me in their new life now. I've served my purpose here in life. Its time for me to leave.*  
  
Madison broke into a fast run. She wanted to get away. Get away from all the pain she was having in her heart. But the only way she could do that was to...  
  
~*Years Later*~  
  
*Its time again...* She said in her mind. Sakura drove her car to the cemetery where her best friend lived now. She got out of the car and walked slowly to the tombstone.  
*Why did you do this Madison? I still don't know why you did this...* A single tear trickled down soft cheek. She layed the violets ontop of her grave.  
*Violets... For you Madison... I know how much you love purple...* Sakura gave a long sigh.  
Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found a pair of ember eyes were locked with her emerald ones. Sakura looked down and then started to cry. Li hugged her, and soothed her so she could calm down. Li stepped back for a moment and reached for a paper. It had To SAKURA on it and it was in Madison's handwriting.  
Sakura quickly opened it. It read...  
  
Dear Sakura,  
Hello my friend. Please don't feel sorry for yourself. I knew it was time for me to go. My purpose here in life was to bring you and Li together. Now that I did, I knew it was time. I could tell because you started to ignore me and we stopped hanging out. I always thought that you just replaced me with Li and left me out in the rain. But no, those were just signs of telling me it was time. Please don't feel sorry. I chose to do this. I hope you guys will have much luck in the future. Good-bye my true friend. Loved You Like A Real Sister.  
From your Best Friend  
Madison Taylor  
  
Sakura's eyes were wide open. She didn't know that she gave her best friend that much pain. *Madison, I am so sorry* She started to cry full-blast. She thought that her friend's death was because of her. She couldn't believe that she caused most of this.  
  
Li came over and started to hug Sakura again while she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Madison" was all she could say and she kept repeating it and repeating it thinking that Madison heard every word. After a few minutes of sadness Sakura calm down and she let go of Li. She went up to the grave and bowed and so did Li. They then walked to their car side by side.  
  
Soon later Tori came. His eyes widen and he found his mom and Madison at the same time. They were up on the tree sprinkling magical stars on the couple wishing them good luck. After they were finished Madison and Nadeshiko looked at Tori and smiled. They waved good-bye and disappeared in the sunlight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay so how did you guys like that? Good... Bad... Sad... What?? Personally I thought that was sad... Sorry I made her die. Its just that people don't really write about her so I decided to write about her! Anyways REVIEW! PLEASE I really want to know what you guys think of my stories. Well I'll be back with another fic... maybe like later on! okay bye!  
  
  



End file.
